memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Evasive maneuvers
Evasive maneuvers, evasive action, or evasive pattern – also occasionally known as an evasive course, defensive pattern, evasion maneuvers, or evasion tactics – were a sequence of defensive movements employed by starship commanders to evade enemy weapons fire, or capture. These movements were specified by predefined or on the spot course changes. Although each race used different terminology for their evasive maneuvers, the tactics remained the same. In 2254, Una asked Christopher Pike if they should make evasive maneuvers when something came closer to the on a collision course with the speed of light. ( ) Commander Spock used a spiral evasive course to break free from the constraint of the globular force field surrounding the USS Enterprise. ( ) When the was attacked by a Cardassian starship, Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered a "delta-sequence" evasive maneuver. ( ) An example of this was the Starfleet maneuver "pattern delta" which was to simply a maneuver of rocking the ship hard from port to starboard. Evasive "pattern delta 5" was used to keep attacking ships off balance. ( ) In contrast to evasive patterns, offensive movements such as attack patterns or tactical patterns are instances where a starship commander intends to engage the enemy in a confrontation, rather than evade. These patterns were known as standard maneuvers. Then there were other types of maneuvers that were named for the person who executed them the first time such as "The Picard Maneuver" which was named for Jean Luc Picard. ( ) In 2369, while confronted with a Miradorn ''Theta''-class raider in the Chamra Vortex, Odo ordered evasive maneuvers for his runabout . ( ) Red Squad was killed by the Jem'Hadar battleship before they could implement evasive maneuvers. ( ) Evasive maneuver patterns * Evasive maneuver one ( ) * Pattern beta two ( ) * Pattern beta four ( ) * Pattern beta four five ( ) * Pattern beta six ( ) * Pattern beta nine ( ) * Pattern beta 140 (dual attack mode) ( ) * Pattern gamma ( ) * Pattern gamma four ( ; ) * Pattern gamma six ( ) * Pattern delta ( ; ; ) * Pattern delta four ( ) * Pattern delta five ( , ) * Pattern delta-six ( ) * Pattern delta seven ( ) * Pattern lambda ten ( ) * Pattern theta ( ) * Pattern theta one ( ) * Pattern theta two ( ) * Pattern pi alpha two ( ) * Pattern omega ( ; ) * Pattern omega one ( ; ) * Pattern omega two ( ) * Pattern omega three ( ) * Pattern omega six ( ) * Pattern Kirk epsilon ( ) * Pattern Riker alpha ( ) * Pattern Riker beta ( ) * The Picard Maneuver ( ) * Seven-Alpha ( ) Evasive maneuver sequences Evasive Maneuver Sequences are simply a series or array of maneuvers which fit a particular circumstance, but then is left to the helmsman to execute the individual maneuvers themselves with discretion. * Sequence Beta 93 : * Sequence Delta / Delta sequence : * Lambda Sequence * Sequence 010 : * Gamma Sequence : de:Ausweichmanöver Category:Maneuvers